A Piano in the Museum
by Disco Ant
Summary: Lupin is almost arrested in a museum storeroom. He then by chance stumbles upon a strange piano with bizarre powers. Language.
1. Chapter 1

I stole this from the Twilight Zone episode A Piano in the House, since it's one I like and just recently saw it again. Yay for marathons! I just thought it'd be interesting and such. xD

It will be posted in parts, since I don't really like huge one chapter stories, although I've written them in the past. They are just hard for me to read. And so far it's getting to be too long to be just one chapter. I'm sure I will have this thing written by tonight, so I will probably add the next two parts Tuesday and Wednesday. Yup, sitting alone at home in front of the computer writing and posting emotes on Gaia and listening to music during commercials for The Twilight Zone is how I spend my New Years Eve. xD Meh, it's just another day to me. So, anyway...enjoy the story. :3

* * *

**A Piano in the Museum**

By D. Ant

Jigen paced the floor. Goemon sat still like he always did, his eyes closed, his mind most likely focused on nothing. Fujiko sat on the couch, busy filing her nails.  
"I wish you'd stop that, Jigen," Fujiko said, his pacing starting to irritate her. "I don't see why you have to worry so much."  
"And I don't see why you aren't worrying," Jigen replied with a raised voice. He stopped and glared at her. "You've seen what has happened on other heists, how much we all work to save his ass time and time again. And now he's gone solo all of a sudden, doing crap no different than we'd do it, the only huge difference being the lack of us."  
Fujiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Jigen, I think he can manage. You're acting like some worried wife whose husband is ten minutes late. 'Is he cheating on me? Is he dead? Oh, where can he be?'" She brought the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture of distress. She then started to laugh, looking up at him as her laughing subsided.  
Jigen clenched his teeth in anger. He wanted to say so much to her, to tell her off like he had recited so many times in his head. In the end, nothing came out, his anger flustering him. And so, for the sake of not looking stupid, he stormed out of the apartment, giving the door a good hard slam to release some of his anger.  
She scoffed at his reaction, going back to filing her nails.

"Put those away, you idiots!" Zenigata yelled as the cops with him just finished firing a few rounds at the fleeing Lupin. "We're here to arrest him, not kill him!"  
The cops put their guns away, looking at each other sheepishly.  
Zenigata let out a growl and started to run after Lupin. "Damn incompetent fools," he mumbled, the cops following behind him.  
Lupin held his left bicep in pain, the blood from the gunshot wound seeping out between his fingers. The pain shot through him, clouding his mind of better judgment as he ran into a random room of the museum.  
"Lupin!" Zenigata yelled from the hall.  
Lupin ran to the back of the large storeroom, panicked as he looked around, seeing he was trapped. "There's gotta be a door somewhere..." he said, quickly turning around as the door opened, a figure silhouetted in the doorway.  
"There's nowhere to run, Lupin!" Zenigata yelled. He then laughed, seeing he had finally got his man.  
Lupin glared at him as he backed up farther into the shadows.  
Zenigata pulled out a flashlight and shone it around the room. A smile came to his face when the light stopped on Lupin, who held his bloodied hand up, blocking the bright light.  
"Damn it..." Lupin mumbled. He stumbled back, running into an old piano behind him.  
Zenigata laughed to himself, pulling out his gun and walking towards Lupin. "Give it up, Lupin," he said. "Every exit is sealed. You can't escape this time."  
Lupin looked up, a random pile of old junk near him, all covered with a paint splattered cloth. A sly grin came to his face. 'Come a little closer...' he said to himself as Zenigata walked up to him. "Now!" he yelled, quickly grabbing the cloth and tugging it down.  
Zenigata looked up, awaiting something to happen. He then let out a long loud laugh when the only thing that came down was the cloth, which ended up covering Lupin.  
A growl came from underneath, Lupin working to remove it.  
"Don't tell me that was your great plan," Zenigata said while still laughing. "That was a good one, Lupin."  
With one more loud growl, Lupin threw the cloth off him, standing and seething. "What's so funny?!" he demanded to know, his hands clenching tighter the cloth he still held. He balled it up into one hand and threw his arm back, throwing the cloth behind him.  
The cloth hit the front of the piano, activating it as it whirred softly, calliope music starting to play loudly.  
"Huh?" Lupin looked back as it played. "This piece of crap still works?" he said with a laugh.  
Zenigata stared at the piano, his demeanor starting to change. He backed away and turned around, his head down as his eyes stared sadly at the floor. "I never wanted this," he said in a low voice.  
Lupin looked up, confused. He slowly turned towards Zenigata as he spoke. "Never...wanted what?"  
"I never wanted to be a police officer."  
"Oh...um, okay..." Lupin looked around, his mind telling him this was just some trap, but his instincts telling him otherwise. "Why did you become one, then?"  
Lupin didn't really know why he was asking these questions, but it was as if he had no control over his voice at that time. He also didn't understand Zenigata's sudden change. 'It happened right as...the music started...' He glanced back at the piano and then back at Zenigata.  
"My father," Zenigata continued, "...my father made me. He told me it was my place in life, how things were done in the family. Zenigata's are always cops. Always. Which meant...my dreams would never happen."  
"Your...dreams?"  
Zenigata nodded. "I wanted to be on the stage, performing in front of millions on Broadway. I wanted to act." As he said the last sentence he spun and did a stunning flourish. "I wanted to entertain others. I wanted to dazzle reviewers. But most of all, I wanted to love." He sighed deeply and lowered his head.  
Lupin stood, a confused yet highly amused look on his face. He held in his laughter. "So, why don't you retire from Interpol and go into stage acting?"  
"It's too late for that," Zenigata lamented. "I can't retire now until I end this case." He lifted his head and stared at Lupin. "And ending this case would be the loss of something else. It would be the loss of you. I admire you, Lupin. I almost...almost love you..." His words trailed off as he stared into Lupin's eyes, his feet pulling him towards him.  
"Uh, hey, Pops..." Lupin laughed nervously, backing up. He once again found himself trapped by the piano, Zenigata coming towards him with a wanting look in his eyes. "Snap out of it!" Lupin yelled in a panic, turning and trying to shut the piano off.  
"Lupin..."  
Lupin quickly spun around, letting out a small whimper.  
"Lupin, I need you."  
"No! No, you don't need me! Really, you don't!" Another nervous laugh as Lupin tried to escape, the music suddenly stopping, both he and Zenigata freezing, their faces inches from each other.  
Zenigata snapped out of it, but the realization of what he had said hit him. He backed away quickly, looking down in embarrassment. "Lupin, I...I..." He didn't look at him, only stood there. Nothing coming to mind, he turned and ran out of the room.  
Lupin sighed a breath of relief. "What the hell was that?" He shuddered, really glad the music stopped when it did. "Damn thing..." he said as he kicked the piano. 'Did it...did it do that to Pops? But, how would...it's just a piano, right?' He stood staring at it, his mind thinking about what had just occurred. "That was frightening, but you've piqued my interest." 'I wonder how the others will react?' he thought, a mischievous smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I never got this finished last night. Or tonight. So, unless I get the last part done by tomorrow it will probably be uploaded Thursday. My brain is too busy being distracted. xD

Fujiko's part is crappy, but I couldn't think of anything for her, so I wrote what first came to mind. I was going to change it, but still couldn't come up with anything, so it stayed. Meh, oh well. xP

* * *

**A Piano in the Museum**

By D. Ant

Lupin ran and barged into the apartment. It was now several hours later, the three in the apartment asleep.  
"Lupin?" Jigen mumbled as he sat up, his eyes half open, his body still half drunk.  
"Jigen," Lupin said excitedly as he sat down next to him. "I found the greatest thing in the world at the museum tonight!"  
"What's going on?" Fujiko mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she came from one of the bedrooms.  
Goemon came out of the other room, following her to the living room.  
"You guys need to get ready," Lupin said, standing and staring at them. "We're going to the museum."  
"Tonight?" Fujiko groaned.  
"Tonight, yeah," Lupin replied with a big smile. "You won't be disappointed, though. This thing is great!"  
"Your arm," Goemon said. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" Lupin glanced at it, forgetting all about it. "Oh, this? Yeah, I'm fine. Some cop shot me. Now come on! Get ready!" Lupin's behavior was like that of an overexcited kid. And like that of an overexcited kid, the adults were all annoyed.  
"This better be good, Lupin," Jigen said as he stood on wobbly legs.  
"Oh, don't worry," Lupin said with a laugh. "It will be." 

"**This** is what you wanted to show us?" Fujiko asked in anger as they stood in the storeroom staring at the piano. "You dragged us out of bed for a stupid piano?!"  
"Ah, but Fujiko, my dear, it's just not any old stupid piano. Here, let me show you." He chuckled lowly while sifting through some of the music reels, picking one he thought to be suiting to her.  
Jigen and Goemon stared in disinterest.  
Lupin hummed as he inserted the reel and got it all ready. "There," he said proudly, turning the piano on and standing back, looking at Fujiko in anticipation.  
"Ooh, music, great," Jigen said, his voice lacking emotion. "I'm going back to bed." He turned to leave when Fujiko spoke.  
"Don't leave," she said, or rather begged.  
Jigen stopped, turning and looking at her in confusion.  
Lupin stood with a smile on his face. "Why don't you want him to leave, Fujiko?"  
"I...I don't want to be left alone anymore." She fell to her knees as she seemed to act like a little girl. "I'm scared," she whined, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Lupin, what the hell kind of show is this?" Jigen asked in anger.  
"Why is he so important to you?" Lupin asked Fujiko, ignoring Jigen.  
"He reminds me of someone...of my father," she said in a low voice, getting to her feet slowly. "He-he always drank. Just a drunk fool! A drunk fool who never gave me the love I needed!" Her hands balled into fists as her anger rose. "I needed him and all he could do was insult me and my mother! I tried..." She paused, her anger turning to sadness. "I tried to show him love, but he never saw it. He was too...too busy on his ass in front of the TV getting drunk..."  
Jigen stood, frightened. He didn't really know how to react to this. He could tell it wasn't an act, that she was speaking from her heart.  
Goemon was more confused as he watched, but he too could see that her words and feelings were genuine.  
"What happened to your father?" Lupin asked.  
"He left us, left me and mother. He took all our savings and left us with nothing. I hated him so much...yet, I still love him."  
"If he were here right now, what would you say to him?"  
She looked up at Lupin. "I'd ask him why." She then turned to Jigen. "Why did you leave us? Why do you insult me? Why...why can't you just love me like I love you?" She broke down crying, her voice rising the more she talked until she was almost yelling. "You're worthless! All you do is complain and sleep and drink! Does life not matter to you? Does your family not matter?! Why don't you love me?!"  
Jigen looked on, now even more confused. Confused and uncomfortable.  
Everyone got quiet as they stared at Fujiko, who stood sobbing. The music on the piano stopped, but no one really noticed.  
Fujiko wandered to an old dust covered chair, sitting down as she continued to cry.  
"Lupin," Jigen said. "What the hell just happened?"  
Lupin grinned and shrugged. Although Fujiko's episode was a little depressing to him, he found this whole thing even more amusing. He faced the piano, picking out another reel and putting it in place.  
"Will you leave that damn thing alone?" Jigen yelled at him, a small amount of fear and uncertainty in his voice.  
"Afraid?" Lupin teased, looking back and grinning, starting the piano.  
Jigen pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lupin. "Turn that thing off now! Don't make me-" He froze, the music starting, his mind becoming effected by it.  
"Is there a problem, Jigen?" Lupin asked.  
"I-I'm sorry," Jigen said, a bit startled as he quickly lowered the gun and tossed it off to the side of him. "I didn't mean to threaten you. Please don't hurt me," he begged in a whiny voice.  
"Why would I hurt you?" Lupin wondered.  
"You always say you will. You always threaten me. You...you always scare me into doing what you want me to do."  
Goemon eyed Jigen with a small look of disgust on his face. He never imagined his friend to be a coward, but here he was, playing the part. And doing just a little too good of a job at it, too.  
"And you," Jigen said, looking at Goemon as he backed away. "You're even worse! It's like you only live to terrify me! Why do you guys have to be so mean and cruel?"  
Lupin shrugged. "You seem to handle it well."  
"It's because I have to. I have to yell and scream and wave around a gun. It's the only way I can survive. It's the only way I can get people to leave me alone! Do you think I want it this way?!" Tears rolled down from the corners of his eyes.  
'Wow,' Lupin thought as he looked down at the ground. 'I never thought he'd be like this. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have stopped with this piano business already.' He looked up in thought and smiled. 'Nah. This is much too entertaining. Wow, I wonder what Goemon will be like? Maybe I should have done him first. No, he probably would have sliced the piano up in rage. Maybe he'll do it before I get a chance to see him for who he really is. Maybe he'll be too shocked. I can only hope...' He looked over at Jigen, who was now pacing and biting his nails in worry. "So, Jigen."  
Jigen stopped and looked at him.  
"What do you think of Fujiko?" Lupin couldn't resist. He just had to know.  
"That crazy bitch is gonna kill me in my sleep, I just know it! One of these nights, I'm gonna wake up to her crazy laughter as she claws at my throat and mutilates me!"  
Goemon found this amusing and smiled.  
Lupin became rather confused. 'Okay...not what I was expecting...'  
"And the only way to save myself from you lunatics is by this." He bent down and picked up his magnum.  
"Does that scare you, too?" Lupin sighed.  
""It's loud...a-and heavy...and...it kills people." He looked down in sadness. "What if one day it decides to kill me?" he whimpered. "What if...what if one day my hand goes crazy or something and decides to kill me?" His voice got louder, his speech quicker as he got more excited and animated. "What if my hand and my gun conspire together to get rid of me? Would you do that?!" he yelled at his hand as it held his gun. "Would you?! After all I've done for you, would you just turn on me like that?!"  
Lupin sighed deeply. 'Great. Not only is he a coward, but he's also insane...' He continued to watch as Jigen ranted on about his paranoia. 'I wonder if he'll be like that one of these days. If so, I'm shooting him.' He frowned, looking back at the piano. 'Why is this thing still playing? Just my luck his song had to be the longest. Oh good, it's at the end. Just a few more seconds...'  
"I just...I just want to belong," Jigen said before the music stopped. He sighed, replacing his gun and sitting down on the floor, his mind deep in thought.  
Lupin kind of felt bad for his friend, but only just a little as he quickly fumbled with another music reel. Goemon was still a little confused, giving him plenty of time to prepare the final piece of music. 'Now for the finale,' he thought with a smirk as he started the piano. 'Let the bizarre freak show resume...'


	3. Chapter 3

Grr, this is later than I wanted it to be. My mind is evil and also I was in the most horrible mood for a couple of days. And once I got over it, I didn't feel like writing much. Until today, that is, when I was finally able to sit down and write this. Ghost Hunters International... :o -gets all excited and such- And a new Ghost Hunters episode! -dances- And we got snow! Three things to put me in a great mood. x3 Anyway, enjoy the very odd end of this story. :3 It kept changing as I was writing it. And Goemon's part was hard to write. And the end came out a lot differently, but I suck at endings. xD

* * *

**A Piano in the Museum**

By D. Ant

Goemon looked up, turning and glaring at the piano. "That instrument...it's too evil to leave lying around." He gripped his sword, turning his body to destroy it, when the song started.  
Lupin sighed a breath of relief. He then waited and watched.  
Goemon looked around, his eyes resting on Fujiko, a slight smile coming to his face.  
"What's on your mind, Goemon?" Lupin asked.  
"She's so beautiful," he sighed. "Like most women in the world."  
"So, you do like women?" Lupin was kind of surprised, the way Goemon always acted around them.  
"I love them. I want to just...walk up to them and tell them how beautiful I think they are. I want to hold them, I want to have my way with them."  
Lupin was more afraid than he was amused. He now regretted going further. "Um, you can destroy the piano now, Goemon."  
"But why?" Goemon asked. "This song, it's so beautiful. It's like women. Although, unlike women, you can't fuck music."  
Fujiko and Jigen looked up at Goemon, their mouths hanging open at what he was saying.  
"Wait, what?" Jigen asked. "You...really want to sleep with women? Lupin told me you were gay!"  
"I did not!" Lupin said, glaring at Jigen.  
"Did too!" Jigen yelled back.  
"Oh, so is that why you always hung around him?" Lupin grinned.  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"  
"I don't know, what do you think it's supposed to mean, Yellow?"  
"What did you call me?!" Jigen reached back and grabbed hold of his gun.  
Fujiko sighed, rolling her eyes at the childish bickering of the two. She then looked over at Goemon. "Why don't you ever open up to women, Goemon?"  
Goemon looked down in shame. "My master, he told me women were evil. He told me that they were demons and should be avoided."  
"We're not all evil demons, Goemon." She stood and walked towards him flirtingly.  
"No, but you have shown me that you are one. You are what my master warned me about, but..."  
"But what?" She moved her hand across his chest as she walked around him, leaning against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What do you want to say, Goemon."  
By now, Lupin and Jigen had stopped arguing and were staring at Fujiko and Goemon.  
"I wanted to say that...that..."  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I..." He turned his head to the side. He wanted to say the words, but they were so hard.  
Lupin and Jigen stood, waiting, wanting to scream at him to just spit it out.  
"Do you want to fuck me, Goemon?" Fujiko asked, the thoughts starting to turn her on.  
Lupin was now quickly depressed, as Fujiko never asked him that in all the years he knew her. He sighed and went off to sulk, leaning against the piano and staring off.  
"Yes," Goemon finally forced out.  
"I would like that," Fujiko purred, moving to the front of him and gently kissing his lips.  
He returned the kiss with one of his own, the two caught up in the passion as the music stopped.  
Goemon opened his eyes. "Augh! What are you doing?!" he screamed, shoving her away from him. 'Wait, did that all just happen? Did I really say...?' He looked at the three and then turned and ran off.  
"Oh great," Jigen sighed. "He's gonna try to kill himself again." He walked off to where Goemon ran, once again performing his task of preventing Goemon's death.  
"Why don't you ever talk to me like that?" Lupin pouted.  
Fujiko scoffed. "Oh please, Lupin. I was just seeing what he'd do. Do you think I really meant all of that?"  
"I'm not an idiot, Fujiko," Lupin said. He stood and began to pace, rambling on about love while he did.  
'Hmmm, what's that?' Fujiko eyed an object laying on the floor near the piano. Wandering to it, she saw it was a narrow elongated box, picking it up and lifting off the lid. 'Another music scroll? Hmmm...' She looked over at Lupin and smirked.  
Lupin was too busy rambling to notice Fujiko inserting the reel. But when the music started, he stopped talking, taking a moment to soak in the melody.  
"How do you feel, Lupin?"  
He looked at her with sad eyes. "I feel worthless. I always feel worthless. I don't...I don't know why I even continue on. Life just doesn't seem worth it, anymore."  
Fujiko gasped. She thought he would make a complete fool out of himself. She didn't expect him to be the suicidal type.  
"I never wanted to be a thief," he continued. "I had to be one, though, for some reason. I mean, what's the big draw to stealing things? It's all so pointless. Everything is pointless. Do you ever feel that way?" He looked at Fujiko as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Lupin..." She walked towards him and held him in comfort. She had never seen him this pathetic, this easy to just give up on everything he had built for himself. "I'm sorry to have put you through this. I didn't know..."  
"It's okay, Fujiko," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.  
"Lupin, you're squeezing too tight." She struggled to get away, but she couldn't escape his grip. "Lupin!"  
"Don't leave me, Fujiko. Who knows what will happen if you do..."  
"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I'll kill myself if you leave me," he said, a serious look on his face. "Do you want that, Fujiko?"  
"No...I don't want you to die, Lupin. I love you..." She began to cry, her head rested on his shoulder. "I'll never leave you. Never."  
"Good," Lupin said, a smile coming to his face. "Be sure you don't or else..."  
The music stopped, Fujiko backing away from Lupin and staring him in the eyes.  
"Fujiko..." His voice was shaky.  
"Shh, it's okay," she said in a low voice. "Why don't we go somewhere? Just the two of us? Does that sound good?"  
Lupin nodded, a blank look on his face. "Yeah..." he mumbled.  
"Come on, let's go." She wrapped her arm around his and led him out of the room.  
Lupin looked back at the piano and smiled. 'You made it all too easy. But I wonder, what would I have said if the music really affected me? Probably nothing as good as I came up with.' He laughed on the inside, he and Fujiko leaving the store room, the good times of what he was sure to come running through his mind, making his childish horny self salivate. 


End file.
